Life's Little Bumps
by Love2read813
Summary: Edward Cullen learns the hard way that you can't have everything you want. Follow him on his journey through parenthood, divorce and love while he tries to balance everything that's been thrown his way. ExB Daddyward, Mommyella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Bella's POV**

" Bella, you need to push.", My doctor says. I pant out a sob. It hurts so much and I'm so tired. I'm never doing this again.

" I can't, I just want to sleep.", I cry. I feel a hand brush the sweat off my forehead. I look to my right and straight into my boyfriend's bright green eyes.

" Love, we've been waiting for our little one to arrive and now it's up to you to bring them into the world. Just a few more pushes sweetheart and we'll finally have our little nudger.", He kisses my forehead. I nod and push as hard as I can on the next contraction.

" That's great Bella, I can see the head. Now on this next push when I say stop, you must stop. I have to turn the shoulders to try and avoid tearing.", the doctor advises. I nod my head and on the next contraction I push. I stop when he tells me to even though my instincts are to push. On the next contraction, I feel the weight leave my body and the air is filled with the bell pitched cries.

" It's a girl!", the doctor smile and holds her up for us to see. Even covered in goo and blood she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She's immediately worth the months of morning sickness, backache's, late night kick boxing sessions and heartburn.

I watch as they weigh her, six pounds ten ounces and twenty inches long. She has a thin layer of dark brown hair. Her skin is pink and she has big dark blue eyes. She's perfect and I'll do anything for her. She's not even ten minutes old and she's my world.

My boyfriend, this isn't the first time he's done this. It isn't the first time he's seen his child being born. It isn't the first time he's looked at his newborn with a light in his eyes. The truth is, he probably won't be in the hospital in an hour. He has to go home. To his kids, to his wife. I'm just the girl on the side. The one he got pregnant.

Edward Cullen and I slept together when we had a business meeting. Our fathers' business firms are rivals. Edward got married at the ripe age of seventeen. He'd gotten his high school girlfriend knocked up and his parents thought that they needed to get married. Edward's girlfriend had their twins seven months later. He's shown me pictures of his kids, he's told me how much he loves them. They're twelve now.

When I found out I was pregnant, we'd been sleeping together for a good six months. Edward's wife was having an affair with the neighbor's eighteen year old son. Edward and I fell in love along the way of our fucked up relationship. He couldn't leave his wife, Tanya though. He couldn't lose his kids. When we found out I was pregnant, he made the decision to split his time evenly between us. He wouldn't let our child be loved less than his twins.

He wasn't around much after we found out she was a girl. He started skipping our dates and doctor appointments. Whenever I tried to ask him about it, he'd change the subject. I hate to say it but I considered not even calling him when my water broke. I hadn't seen him in two weeks and my calls went straight to voicemail. Of course I was in too much pain to really argue with him. I was just happy that my call went through when I called to tell him I was in labor.

Half an hour later we're all inside the recovery room on the maternity floor. I look down at our daughter. We dressed her up in a little onesie that says 'So many bows, so little hair'. She has on black leggings and little socks that look like pink Mary Jane shoes. I lean down and kiss her forehead. Edward sighs from his chair next to me and stands up.

" I better get going, Tanya's probably wondering where I am.", he says. I look at him with pleading eyes.

" Please don't go, can't we just enjoy the birth of our daughter? We haven't even picked out a name yet.", I state. He rubs a hand over his face.

" Bella, I haven't even called her in twelve hours. She's freaking out. I have to get home to Tony and Zoey. I'm supposed to take them to the museum at six and it's already four thirty.", He looks at the clock on his phone.

" Going to the zoo is more important than spending time with your newborn daughter? Fine, just go. I'll name her and I'll call you when we're discharged.", I whisper. He leans down and kisses my forehead and then our daughter's.

" I love you Bella, I love our daughter too.", and with that he walks out the door. I feel a tear slide down my cheek. I'm alone now.

My parents were pissed when they found out she was Edward's daughter and they disowned me. My brother, Emmett refuses to talk to me because I'd had an affair with a married guy who had kids and got pregnant. My 'friends' all turned their backs on me because I couldn't go out and party with them anymore. I literally have no one to be with me. I have no one to enjoy the birth of my daughter with.

" Miss Swan, we were coming to see if you were ready to fill out the little one's birth certificate.", A nurse walks in with a clipboard and a bunch of papers. I look down at my little angel's face and nod.

Emma Rose Swan leaves the hospital two days later. I don't call Edward and tell him that we were discharged. I really don't want to see him. He doesn't care. No matter how much I want him too, he'll never give our daughter as much love as he does the twins. They're his first born. As much as I hate to say it, Emma is his illegitimate child, his bastard. He'll never love her like he love's his other kids and that breaks my heart. Emma deserves to have her daddy in her life. She deserves to have all the love she can get from all the family she can get.

**~!~**

**So, what did you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

I stare at my phone screen. I stare at the picture of my newborn daughter. I've made so many mistakes in my life but I can't regret them. First was even dating Tanya. She'd poked holes in our condoms when she heard I was going to break up with her. Then the twins were born. Anthony James and Zoey Olivia Cullen are my life. Then I met Bella, we started having sex. After we found out that we were going to have a baby girl, I started to feel guilty. I hadn't spent much time with Tony and Zoey lately. I started missing appointments and dates to spend time with the twins. I would ignore Bella's calls so I wouldn't have to tell her about me feeling guilty. Luckily, I answered the call where she told me her water broke. I rushed to the hospital and got there when Bella was seven centimeters dilated. It took eleven hours for our daughter to come into the world.

God, she was perfect. She had ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes. She looked so much like Bella and my heart grew ten sizes. When I looked at my phone after taking her picture, I saw all my missed calls and texts. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay much longer. It killed me to see Bella beg me to stay. I'd made a promise to my kids though and I wasn't about to go back on it. So here I sit, on a bench in the museum while my kids look at an exhibit, staring at a picture of my daughter.

The next couple days pass in a blur and I never get a phone call from Bella. She told me she'd call when they were discharged. God it's horrible but I don't even know my daughter's name. I didn't get to drive them home like most dads would. I was watching tv on the couch in a house I hate with a woman I loathe while the woman I love was recovering after giving birth to our child.

" Edward, what the hell is going on with you? You're upsetting Tony and Zoey, they think you're like this because of them.", Tanya growls. I look up at her with a glare.

" Can I just have a couple minutes of peace please? I'm not in the mood to hear you bitch right now.", I sneer. I see my kids in the corner of the room looking at me strangely. Zoey is wearing gray skinny jeans, a short sleeve shirt with a flower on it and sparkly silver shoes. Anthony is wearing black pants, a black 'Jaws' shirt and black vans.

" Daddy, what's wrong?", Zoey comes and sits next to me.

" Nothing you need to worry about sweetheart. Why don't you and your brother go do your homework. You don't want to rush to do it tomorrow night and end up having a restless sleep tomorrow.", I kiss her forehead and she walks away. Tanya grabs my phone and unlocks it. My home screen saver is a picture of the baby. She turns it towards me.

" What the hell is this? Who's kid is this and why the fuck does it have your lips and ears?", Tanya yells. I grab my phone and put it back in my pocket.

" Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to.", I simply say.

" I wouldn't have fucking asked if I didn't want to know. Who's fucking kid is this Edward?", she growls.

" She's mine! She was born three days ago!", I shout. The twins come running in, I really don't want them to find out like this.

" S-she's your's? What the fuck Edward! You cheated on me? Who's the bastard's mother?", She screams.

" You don't know her. And don't call her a bastard. She's my daughter.", I feel tears well up in my eyes. How can I call her my daughter when in her three days of life, I've only seen her for half an hour?

" This is great. Not only do you cheat on me but you knock the whore up. This is going to be great for our reputations. Think of what the other kids are going to do to the twins when this gets out. They'll be the laughing stock of the whole school because that bitch couldn't keep her legs closed and you couldn't keep your dick in your pants!", the twins are crying now. I want to go over to comfort them but I know it would do more harm than good.

" Don't you say that about Bella. If she's a whore then you must be a fucking whore house. God only knows how many times you've cheated on me with multiple other men. I actually love this woman. We made a baby out of love. I fucking left her and our thirty minute old child to come back home and the whole time, you've done nothing but bitch at me! I don't even know my daughter's name! I didn't get to drive them home from the hospital! I've held my daughter once! Once Tanya! I don't give two shits about our reputations! They aren't permanent! The relationship I could have with my daughter is though!", I feel a tear slide down my cheek.

" I want a fucking divorce and I want you out of my house.", Tanya whispers. " We'll come up with a custody agreement later. For now, just get out and go back to your whore and your bastard.", She says cruelly. I nod my head. I go over to the twins and kiss both their heads. I tell them how much I love them. I walk away and get in my car. I sit in Bella's parking lot for an hour before I go up to her apartment. I knock on the door and I hear the quiet whimpering of a baby. When the door opens, Bella stands there with our daughter in her arms.

**~!~**

**So! How was it? What did you think? There's pictures on my polyvore of Emma, Tony and Zoey. The link is on my profile! Please review!**


End file.
